Kanojo, Okarishimasu:Image Policy
The official and formal guidelines concerning about uploading images into the Kanojo, Okarishimasu Wiki. Using Images * Any picture or .gif that is uploaded and has not found a use (either on an user page or in the articles) within 2''' days of that file being uploaded can, and will be deleted. * When the "Upload a new version of this file" function is used to upload a higher quality resolution of a given image file, that image file is to be notified to the admins so that the older version of that file can be removed from the history stack. In addition, if a higher quality duplicate of an existing file is uploaded under a different filename, the old lower quality file is to be notified for deletion to prevent image duplication. '''Image Placement *Images may be placed on top of a paragraph, either on the left or the right. Image should be placed every two paragraphs, i.e. a paragraph gap between images, in order to avoid an overcrowding of the section and to ensure a neat and aesthetically good-looking article. Image Sources *Only images from official sources, such as the manga, anime and databooks, may be used in the articles. Image Size *There is no set size for images on the wiki, but they are generally placed at 200-250px. Uploading Images General Notes *This Wiki accepts all type of images but prioritizes on RAW images. Any Scanlated images used will be deleted so do refrain from using them. *Images used in articles are generally to be .png. *Do not upload duplicates of images. All duplicates will be deleted. If you are unsure if an image has been uploaded before, you can search for it by going to . *Do not upload any pornographic images or images containing inappropriate language. Doing so will result in immediate deletion of the image, and the uploader will likely be blocked without warning. *Only upload images you intend to use. If images are not used within two days, they will be deleted. You are welcome to re-add the images if you find a use for them. *Do not claim images as your own. The author and fficial sources technically own all images from all Kanojo, Okarishimasu-related materials. *Fan art is only allowed on your , not on articles. Only the images that have no personal content or modifications from its original image, without additional personal contents, will be accepted. Quality *Images are to be free of errors where possible. This means they should not contain mouse pointers and borders. Text in manga pictures, primarily dialogue of characters should also be removed if possible. This may mean physically erasing it yourself. *Uploading poor images will result in an image being deleted or re-uploaded without notification. A high quality, .png type, images are preferred at any circumstances. File Name *The file name should be descriptive and concise of what the image actually depicts or is used for. Long strings of numbers or gibberish constitutes bad file names. However, file names that are vague in what the image is used for are also bad. An example of this would be naming a file Nagi.jpg, when the use of the image is to highlight the cover of a chapter. This is because it is necessary to keep images clearly separated from each other, so users can search for the image by its file name. If it has a poor file name, duplicates are likely to be uploaded. Legal Tagging